Most of the purposes of brushing the teeth are to get a cooling sensation, as well as to clean the teeth. Flavorful cooling components contained in many toothpaste compositions, typically such as menthol, are essential for these purposes. In recent years, there has been a growing tendency toward more frequent eating of fatty foods or spices-containing foods, so that a toothpaste composition with more excellent cooling sensation is strongly desired.
As a method of heightening a cooling sensation, there are several methods known so far such that an amount of flavor components is increased or solvent components such as ethanol are added further. These methods, however, are so problematic that the intraoral stimulus becomes extremely strong or the foaming amount is suppressed adversely, thus leading to the deterioration of feeling upon use even after the teeth have been brushed with the composition.
A toothpaste composition excellent in a cooling sensation which contains an endothermic hydration reaction such as erythritol and having a water content adjusted to 10 wt. % or less is known (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-19148